1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a milking unit support and detacher mechanism and more particularly to a milking unit support and detacher mechanism having a milking unit support arm which can be spring biased to apply a forward force on a milking unit but which is freely pivotable if subjected to excessive force occurring, for example, if the milking unit is kicked by a cow during milking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art milking unit support mechanisms of the general type known to applicants are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,631; 3,556,053; 3,603,292; 3,690,300; 3,033,161; 3,789,798; 3,861,355; 3,938,470; 3,814,056 and 3,893,422. One of the principal problems related to such prior art mechanisms has been the relative complexity of such mechanisms resulting in generally higher cost and in some instances lower reliability.
An improved milking unit support and detacher mechanism is shown in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 902,354, filed May 3, 1978 by Heidecker et al.